


Forgive Me? Please?

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTonyTober [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Mistakes were made...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949251
Kudos: 15





	Forgive Me? Please?

**Author's Note:**

> For day 07 of [SteveTonytober](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/629949569234534400/colonelrogers-if-you-love-stevetony-and-youre). Prompt: Apologise

“Steve, I’m sorry” Tony whispers into Steve’s broad back. He presses himself tighter against Steve, throwing an arm around his waist. The man hadn’t spoken a word to him in six hours, which was six hours too many for Steve not to be talking to him.

“I will just keep apologising until you forgive me, you know that right? It’ll be insufferable.” Tony says, laughing softly. “C’mon, sweetheart.”

Steve shrugs Tony’s arm off him and buries himself further under the blankets.

Tony sighs. “I’m Sorry, Steve. I’ll promise never to throw you under the bus during games night again, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
